The term streaming media describes the playback of media on a playback device, where the media is stored on a server and continuously sent to the playback device over a network during playback. For purposes of this discussion, media and/or encoded media are defined as data of a work that includes video, audio, pictures, or another type of presentation that may be displayed, played or in some other way presented by a playback device. Typically, the playback device stores a sufficient quantity of media in a buffer at any given time during playback to prevent disruption of playback due to the playback device completing playback of all the buffered media prior to receipt of the next portion of media. Adaptive bit rate streaming or adaptive streaming involves detecting the present streaming conditions (e.g. the user's network bandwidth and CPU capacity) in real time and adjusting the quality of the streamed media accordingly. Typically, the source media is encoded at multiple bit rates and the playback device or client switches between streaming the different encodings depending on available resources.
Adaptive streaming solutions typically utilize either Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), published by the Internet Engineering Task Force and the World Wide Web Consortium as RFC 2616, or Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), published by the Internet Engineering Task Force as RFC 2326, to stream media between a server and a playback device. HTTP is a stateless protocol that enables a playback device to request a byte range within a file. HTTP is described as stateless, because the server is not required to record information concerning the state of the playback device requesting information or the byte ranges requested by the playback device in order to respond to requests received from the playback device. RTSP is a network control protocol used to control streaming media servers. Playback devices issue control commands, such as “play” and “pause”, to the server streaming the media to control the playback of media files. When RTSP is utilized, the media server records the state of each client device and determines the media to stream based upon the instructions received from the client devices and the client's state.
In adaptive streaming systems, the source media is typically stored on a media server as a top level index file pointing to a number of alternate streams that contain the actual video and audio data. Each stream is typically stored in one or more container files. Different adaptive streaming solutions typically utilize different index and media containers. The Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) developed by the World Wide Web Consortium is utilized to create indexes in several adaptive streaming solutions including IIS Smooth Streaming developed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and Flash Dynamic Streaming developed by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif. HTTP Adaptive Bitrate Streaming developed by Apple Computer Incorporated of Cupertino, Calif. implements index files using an extended M3U playlist file (.M3U8), which is a text file containing a list of URIs that typically identify a media container file. The most commonly used media container formats are the MP4 container format specified in MPEG-4 Part 14 (i.e. ISO/IEC 14496-14) and the MPEG transport stream (TS) container specified in MPEG-2 Part 1 (i.e. ISO/IEC Standard 13818-1). The MP4 container format is utilized in IIS Smooth Streaming and Flash Dynamic Streaming. The TS container is used in HTTP Adaptive Bitrate Streaming.
Adaptive bitrate streaming performs adequately for playback of media content on a device. However, there is currently no viable way to synchronize the playback of streamed content on two or more playback devices such that there is no discernible difference between the presentation times of the content on the two or more devices. Currently, the only way to synchronize the device is for the user to manually control the start and stop of the playback on each of the devices to synchronize the playback which is often impossible or at least very difficult to achieve. Furthermore, the streaming of Over The Top (OTT) content or other presentation time sensitive content using adaptive bit rate streaming and other streaming processes is becoming more prevalent. OTT content is content that a media content provider delivers but may not have any control of the content and can only provide the content as it is received. The best example of OTT content is a live broadcast. During a live broadcast, the content is streamed directly to the playback devices to be played shortly after it is received in real time. Due to differences in the capabilities of playback devices and the network connections of the devices, the timing of receipt and playback of the streamed content on different devices may not be synchronized. As such, the manual synchronization is even more difficult than it is for synchronizing the playback of stored content on playback devices.
The lack of synchronization may be a problem when one or more devices are performing the playback within close proximity of one another as the lack of synchronization may be noticeable by viewers. For example, two or more playback devices may be set up in a restaurant to view a live sporting event. If the playback is not synchronized, the user may notice the broadcast delay between devices.